Cocktails At Midnight
by perfectsmuttyvampire
Summary: It’s midnight, Hermione Granger is on a bar crawl to celebrate her newly acquired single status. What happens when she meets the infamous Lucius Malfoy, and he offers her the…cocktail of her choice?…


TITLE: Cocktails At Midnight

SUMMARY: It's midnight, Hermione Granger is on a bar crawl to celebrate her newly acquired single status. What happens when she meets the infamous Lucius Malfoy, and he offers her the…cocktail of her choice?…

WARNING: Smut for the sake of smut. Lemons coz you love it.

HPOVThe music pounds, the floor beneath my heels vibrates with rhythm. Ginny and Cho dance with me, and we know the men are watching us. I can't get over it. Free. Free to dance, free to drink, to flirt, to be a new, wild Hermione. To stick two fingers up at Ron, to say "Look at me now. I don't need you, nor do I want you. I'm mine now, not yours."

Ginny tugs my head to her lips, shouting in my ear.

"Come on, let's hit the bar. I need alcohol!" She takes my hand and we go over to the bar. She orders nine vodka shots, and puts three in front of Cho, three in front of me and takes three for herself. "The last person to down not only their shots, but ALSO these beers buys the next round." Three half pints are placed in front of us. Ginny gestures to the man who brought them, asking him to count us down.

"Three…two…one…go!" He shouts, and a gathered group cheer us on. I get my shots down no problem, but choke on the beer. I finish last, Ginny is first by a long way.

"You buy, Hermione!" I get up, and the quick alcohol creates a pleasant rush to my head. The man who counted us down catches me as I stumble, and Ginny and Cho scream with laughter.

"Oh, well Sir, thank you," I say. I look up, a meet the storm-grey eyes of Lucius Malfoy. "Mr Malfoy!" I gasp, lurching from his arms. God, stop my tummy squirming. Please don't let me vomit on him! "I'm buying," I say, turning away, going to the bar, trying to analyse the feeling in the pit of my belly. It's burning, but it doesn't hurt. I close my eyes, I remember the feel of him holding me in his arms, just for that second. It's been so long, I didn't even recognize it.

Desire.

"Two apple vodka alcopops and one Screaming Orgasm, please" I shout at the barman.

"Is that last your drink of choice, Miss Granger?" a voice whispers in my ear, somehow audible over the loud music. I whip round and find myself mere inches from Lucius Malfoy's body.

"Have you never tried one?" I say, making sure I maintain a cool composure, even though a voice screams at me to jump on him right here.

"No, never. Never before have I had a Screaming Orgasm." I blush.

"Then, perhaps, Mr Malfoy, you should try one… after all, Screaming Orgasm's can never be bad." He doesn't take his eyes off me as he orders. The barman puts a tray of drinks down and taps me on the shoulder.

"These are yours, Miss."

"Thank you," I mumble and make my escape, brushing past him as I go, trying to pretend I don't feel it as we touch.

We dance together, drunk enough to not care how we dance, but sober enough to be able to turn down offers from various men as they crowd in. but then Ginny and Cho move away from me, and somebody else moves up behind me and places two large, strong hands at my waist.

"May I buy you a drink?" He whispers in my ear. He doesn't give me a chance to answer, just takes my hand and pulls me towards the bar. "What would you like?" Ginny's eyes are burning holes into my back, and I can practically feel her smile.

"I would like," I say as slowly as possible. "I would like a Screaming Orgasm, please… Lucius." I don't take my eyes from his, gauging his reaction. He controls his face, but I hear the intake of breath and I see his hand shake slightly as he clicks his fingers for the barman. The man materializes next to us, and, without taking his eyes off me, Lucius places our order. The barman smirks and seemingly melts away, only to reappear and hand me a cocktail glass. To Lucius he gives a glass of Fire-whiskey. I am lead to a table by an hand in the small of my back. And I can't even find it in me to object, whereas if Ron had tried to lead me anywhere with a hand on my back, controlling, I would have wrenched away from him, telling him I could walk on my own. So why do I let Lucius do it? Why do I let Lucius, a man I barely know, buy me drinks, lead me away. Why do I let Lucius arouse such _feeling_ inside me, something that never happened with Ron?

Perhaps because he's so very different.

"So, Hermione, tell me. What have you, the third of the Golden Trio who has actually gone on and achieved fame for something other than defeating Voldemort?"

"Working in a lab, having a relationship that played out entirely in the full glare of the media of the Wizarding world and inventing a cure, not a prevention, for were-wolves."

"Ah, yes, the doomed relationship with Ronald Weasley. You know, that was quite an impressive throw." I blush.

"I never meant to lose my temper to that point," I mutter. "It was a lapse in judgement. I didn't know there was a photographer there." The Saturday edition of The Daily Prophet had carried a large, blown-up picture, in full colour and movement, of Ronal Weasley getting a glass of Fire-whiskey thrown at him, and being left sitting there whilst his now ex-girlfriend Hermione stormed out. It hadn't been the ideal break up. It hadn't been what I'd planned. I'd asked him to come to lunch with me, but a row had started, and it had ended in me picking up his glass of Fire-whiskey and hurling it, with some considerable force, at his head. I'd then stormed out, declaring that our relationship as lovers as opposed to friends had been the biggest mistake I'd ever made.

"Well, whatever. It was a damn good throw. And you, Miss Granger, look extraordinary when you get mad."

I stare at him for a second. Then, I pick up my glass, drain it, and lean over him to whisper.

"I think, Lucius, that I would like a Screaming Orgasm."

"Another drink, Miss Granger?" He asks, eyebrows raised, raising one hand to click for the barman. I catch his large hand in one of my own, and place it firmly on my waist instead.

"No, not another drink. I would like a screaming orgasm, please." I nibble his earlobe gently, not caring about the crowded club, not caring that Ginny and Cho are staring, not caring that half the club is watching. "Are you man enough?"

He grabs me firmly by the waist, yanking me over. I straddle his lap, lean into a kiss so heated, my lips feel like they're on fire. I don't even feel the Apparation, not realising we've left the club until my back hits a very large, and very soft bed. He makes to take his weight on his arms, but I don't even give him a chance. I make a cradle with my hips, hugging him close, and my hands go between us and unbutton his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders, throwing it away. I trace his muscles with my fingers, eliciting delicious growls from him when I stroke his nipples with a languid urgency. I am possessed by fire, and I honestly couldn't care less. I've always liked control, order, peace - but now I want nothing more that for him to control this, for him to give the orders, for the order of my life to be ripped down and burnt in our desire. I hear ripping material, and my shirt is gone, cool air hardening my nipples.

"God - all that time, and the only thing between me and perfection was that _pathetic_ excuse for a shirt," he purrs, taking my breast in his hand and teasing me. I moan something even I can't distinguish when he take my nipple in his mouth, bites, licks, kisses, then lavishes my other nipple with the same torturous treatment. I let my hands go to his waistband, undoing his belt, undoing his buttons, his zip, because I can't wait, I need him, need fire, need to feel him fill me, take me, _make _me.

He kisses me, and it is not gentle. It's dominating, rough, all taking. I moan, needing it. He pushes my skirt up, and his eyes widen.

"Hermione - you dirty little slut," he whispers, fucking my pussy with his eyes. "No bra, no panties…my God, you are a _sin_. Look at this…so wet, so _ready_ for me…do you want me, Angel? Do you want to have me inside you, feeling my cock stretch you? Feel me Angel…feel what I can give you." He takes my hand, and I trace over his abs, and grasp him in my hand. My eyes widen as I look down. He's so perfect. He positions himself, and then he slides inside me, so gently I barely even feel him. He lies still for a long time. I wriggle my hips.

"Lucius, for God's sake…I need you…you have to…please, Lucius, move!" I beg, hanging dimly on the edge of pleasure. His eyes snap open, and he bends his head and kisses me as he suddenly pulls almost away before slamming home. I scream wordlessly in pleasure, clawing at his chest. He knows what he's doing, touching every spot inside me, making me build to impossible heights. Every thrust, every brush of his lips to my nipples, my neck, every kiss, every touch to my clit sends me closer to spiralling completely out of control. I bring my hips up to met him, and I clench as he is filling me as completely as is possible. He swears, and heightens his pace, his strength and his touches, kisses, they increase too, and I gabble helplessly, mumbling his name over and over, and as the stars explode in my vision, I scream so loudly my throat constricts around it. He collapses onto me, panting and mumbling assorted swear words, mixed with my name. he turns me gently on to my side, and he snuggles against my back, hugging me securely with his arm, keeping me with him. We fall asleep like that, and I know that when I wake up, I don't want to wake up without him ever again.

He kisses me good morning, he asks me to join him for breakfast. He leaves me a shirt, and I pull it on, loving the way the green silk caresses my skin.

Draco doesn't even bat an eyelid when I stumble in and kiss his father good morning. I blush as I realise he must have heard us last night, and that he knew I'd stayed the night. But Lucius' whisper that he'd best be getting used to seeing me in the morning calms me, as I realise I never have to leave. And I'm good with that. I'm good with total change. Because God knows, but I needed it.

Later, when we are alone, he pulls me into his lap and whispers in my ear before he kisses me.

"Was it a good Screaming Orgasm?"

"Perfection. We should have cocktails at midnight more often."


End file.
